


Flesh

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay, Knife Play, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!trini, holy fuck this is a sinful piece, plot if you squint, read the tags, seriously, top!Kimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: The five times Kimberly pushed Trini and the one time Trini pushed back.Flesh - Simon Curtis (inspiration)
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS PLEASE HOLY FUCK

1

Kim looked up over the cover of her notebook, staring unabashedly at Trini, whose own eyes were locked tight on her textbook. The two of them had a massive biology test the next morning and Trini _needed_ to pass that test. Kim knew that.

And she cared.

But she cared a little more about something else.

“Trini?”

Her girlfriend let out a little _hmm_ in response, not looking up.

Kim frowned. She set her notebook down softly and walked over to where Trini was studying. Trini flashed her a quick glance but didn’t move. Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist and peppered soft kisses to her neck.

“Kim...”

“Yes?” Kim whispered into her ear, pressing more of her weight onto Trini’s back.

“What’re you doing?”

“Helping you relax, you just seem so...tense.” Kim brushed her lips across Trini’s pulse point and finally, _finally,_ Trini looked away from her textbook.

“Babe, you know I have to pass this test,” Trini’s voice was hard, but her eyes told a different story. Her pupils were blown more than usual and the slight hitch in her breath let Kim know that she didn’t _really_ want her to stop.

“And you will,” Kim promised, “You’ve been studying for the past four days.”

Trini glanced down at her textbook again and then turned to face her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. Kim smiled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Trini’s lips. Trini melted and Kim knew she had won. Trini wrapped her strong arms around Kim’s hips and pulled her closer, her kisses becoming more feverish.

Kim smirked internally. She knew just the right buttons to push to turn Trini into her bumbling, sweet, little girlfriend. The taller girl gave one more kiss before she pulled away. Trini let out a whine. 

Kim grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed, where she flipped their positions so that Trini’s back was resting against the soft blankets. Trini’s eyes grew wide and her entire body relaxed. This was their little secret.

Trini’s submissiveness.

The way that Kim just had to tease, kiss, lick, _bite_ and Trini would be willing to submit fully beneath her.

Kim loved everything about it.

She climbed on top of the Latina and kissed her harshly. The two kissed each other with growing intensity, their lips moving in sync and letting out deep, breathy moans. Kim bit on Trini’s bottom lip and pulled it away, loving the look in Trini’s eyes as she did so. Trini rested her hands on Kim’s waist, digging her hands in with every ounce of Ranger strength. Kim bit back a hiss and leaned in for another kiss, tangling one hand in Trini’s hair and the other one went to play with the hem of her shirt.

When Kim pulled on Trini’s hair, the shorter girl broke the kiss and moaned. _Loud._ Kim purred against her chest and released her grip, moving her hand slowly down Trini’s toned body until it was by her other. She glanced at Trini for permission.

Permission she was granted in a heartbeat.

Her hands pulled off Trini’s shirt and she leaned back, enjoying the view of what was hers. Not that Trini was her property, but god did her and Trini belong together. Trini blushed under her gaze and squirmed. 

That was another thing.

Trini didn’t think she was pretty enough to be with someone like Kim.

Kim thought she couldn’t be more wrong.

Kim placed her hands on that wonderfully strong abdomen, stroking thin lines with her fingertips across the soft skin. Trini sucked in a breath, slowly anticipating Kim’s next move. The taller girl moved her hands up Trini’s ribcage, letting her fingernails count each rib until she reached Trini’s bra.

Why on Earth was Trini still wearing that?

With another permissive nod, Kim ripped the bra off of her girlfriend and purred once more. Her hands moved without thought and fondled Trini’s breasts, “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Trini blushed harder and squeaked when Kim pinched her nipple.

That’s when Kim noticed one of her favorite parts about Trini. Her neck. She smirked and leaned down, kissing along the sensitive skin and listened to the wonderful gasps and groans that escaped Trini’s mouth. When she reached the crux of where Trini’s collarbone started, she bit down hard. The Latina arched her back, her hands clutching Kim’s shirt and ripping some of the seams as Kim sucked and licked at her own bite mark - effectively marking Trini as _hers._

“Baby?” Kim breathed out when she pulled away.

“Yes?” Trini’s moaned, her eyes dark.

“Can we try something new?” Kim asked, her eyes loving the slowly forming purple bruise on Trini’s neck.

“Like what?”

“I want to choke you.”

“C-choke me?” Trini was no prude, but with their Ranger strength, the danger was about 100x more than with a normal person. Why did that fact turn her on even more?  
Kim leaned back and stripped herself of her own shirt, silently laughing at the way Trini’s eyes bugged out of her head. Kim had no bra on. What would be the point?

The Pink Ranger took Trini’s hands on her own and placed them on her own abs, letting her girlfriend feel the solid muscle that was beneath, “Yes my love, I want to choke you.”

Trini looked from Kim’s eyes to her breasts, then to those devilish hands and back to Kim’s loving gaze. “...Be gentle at first?” she requested.

“Of course,” Kim had never heard such a ridiculous request. “I promise baby, I’ll go nice and slow.”

Trini nodded and let out a huff when Kim lifted her hips off the bed so she could remove her pants. No matter how many times they had sex, Trini would always be embarrassed to be naked in front of God’s Most Perfect Creation.

Kim growled with pleasure, running her hands soothingly across Trini’s thighs. The Yellow Ranger swallowed hard, Kim was _so close_ to the source of the fire that was raging inside of her.

Kim, of course, was equally as turned on. But this was about Trini. It was _always_ about Trini. Which was just the way Kim loved it. She loved loving on her girlfriend, slowly but surely bringing up that dim self-confidence and making her girlfriend more confident in her own sexuality. When Trini’s hands rested on her hips to pull her closer, Kim happily obliged.

Their lips met again and nothing but love came from it. There was none of that animalistic hunger that usually took over. Just pure love.

Kim pulled away with a sigh, keeping one hand on Trini’s thigh and bringing the other up to Trini’s chest. Trini looked down and blinked. They were really going to do this.

Kim gently placed her hand on Trini’s core, sending waves of pleasure across the smaller girl’s body. “God, Trini...You’re so fucking wet.”

Trini bit her lip and nodded, not able to trust her own voice.

The Pink Ranger smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the edge of Trini’s jaw, slowly easing one finger inside of her girlfriend. Trini groaned and bucked her hips up, begging for more friction. Kim looked down with a satisfied smirk and then moved her hand to Trini’s throat, where her fingers wrapped around the sensitive and dangerous muscles and veins.

Trini gulped, wrapped one of her hands on Kim’s wrist as a form of safety. Kim nodded in agreeance and began to move her finger in and out of her girlfriend as she applied gentle pressure to the sides of Trini’s throat. 

Trini’s response?

Heavenly.

The grip on Kim’s wrist loosened and she clenched around the slow-moving finger, letting out a deep breath. Kim growled happily and put her thumb against Trini’s clit, giving her girlfriend some more of that intoxicating pleasure. Trini tensed; her body on _fire_ and on _edge._

Kim squeezed harder, pushing the air out of Trini’s throat as she pressed down. Trini’s eyes fluttered shut and Kim kissed her cheek to bring Trini back to her, “Eyes on me babygirl.”

Trini forced herself to open her eyes, watching the concentration on Kim's face. Another finger was pushed inside of Trini and god Trini was _so close._ That warm pool of heat had spread to every inch of her body and she felt like she was floating. The pressure around her throat wasn’t scary. No, it was comforting. It was so nice to put her life in someone’s hands, someone who she knew wouldn’t abandon her.

Kim then let loose some of that Ranger strength and Trini couldn’t breathe, even if she wanted to. Her airway was blocked and she felt her lungs begin to burn with need.

Too bad other parts of her body were burning too. And Kim was more than happy to supply them with the remedy for that need as her fingers picked up the pace, her thumb now rubbing small circles around Trini’s clit.

Trini came harder than she ever had. White spots decorated her vision and she tried her best not to close them, but couldn’t help the fluttering motion as Kim pressed down just a _little_ harder, pushing her fingers in as deep as they would go.

Kim preened and bent down to Trini’s ear, “I love you so much baby.”

Trini whined as Kim sucked every last drop from her. When Kim finally released her neck she sucked in the biggest breath she could, relieving that burning sensation in her chest. Trini looked up into Kim’s gorgeous eyes and smiled, “I love you too.”

“What that okay? The choking,” Kim seemed unsure. She didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend but _fuck_ it was so hot to see Trini begging for air as she came around her fingers.

“More than okay,” Trini nodded eagerly, “We should definitely add that to our sex life.”

Kim hummed in appreciation and laid down next to Trini, drawing random shapes across her shoulder. She pressed a soft kiss to Trini’s neck and nodded, “Anything for you baby.”

2

“You want to do what?” Trini looked up from her phone and over at her girlfriend, who had the biggest smirk on her face.

“Tie you up. Y’know, rope, handcuffs, things like that,” Kim answered very nonchalantly.

“...Why?”

“Because I can,” Kim chuckled, “If you’ll let me.” her voice turned serious.

Trini pondered it for a moment. It would be pretty hot to be unable to resist her girlfriend (not that she would ever _dream_ of doing so). She glanced over at the pile of black rope that had been sitting on Kim’s chair for nearly a week now. “How long have you been planning this?”

“About a month,” Kim admitted. She bit her lip, “I guess I was a little nervous to even ask. I know it’s a big ask after all. To have you _fully_ submit to me, unable to touch me back or pull away, to be fully under my command and touch.”

Kim...nervous? Damn. Trini suddenly felt very hot. She stood up from the pink fleece seat in the corner of Kim’s room and made her way over to her girlfriend. She pressed her head into Kim’s chest, wrapping her arms around that slim waist and pulling her close. She felt Kim press a kiss to the top of her head and smiled.

“You can tie me up,” Trini finally said after a few long moments.

Kim’s eyes lit up and she grabbed Trini by the shoulders, “You’re sure?”

“Positive. I trust you.”

Kim smiled brightly and picked Trini up bridal style, laying her down on the bed and pressing gentle kisses all along Trini’s face. The smaller Ranger ran her fingers along the exposed skin under Kim’s crop top, enjoying the twitch of muscle.

“Stay here and don’t move from this position,” Kim ordered, her voice turning hard.

Trini nodded and was forced to watch Kim grab and unravel the rope. It looked thick, sturdy. Trini forced back her anxiety.

Her girlfriend ran a hand up Trini’s ribs, gripping the bottom of her shirt and taking it off of Trini’s small body, throwing it to the corner of her room. She reached down with a strong hand and grasped both of Trini’s wrists with one hand, laying them one on top of the other. With one last look down at Trini and a final nod from the submissive, Kim wrapped the black rope around her skin, tying it tightly to the posts on her headboard.

Trini moaned. Oh fuck. She really was submissive. Just the feeling of being unable to her arms (in the safety of her girlfriend) was so _fucking hot._ She glanced over, seeing Kim already smirking to herself in satisfaction. Trini felt her shorts being pulled down her body and thrown to join her shirt. “Going commando?”

“You know my boxer briefs ride up in those shorts,” Trini grumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

“Tsk tsk,” Kim bent forward and nipped at Trini’s collarbone, “So naughty.”

Trini moaned softly, arching her hips and straining against the rope. Kim then moved her way around to the other side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on Trini’s thigh, rubbing softly and pinching the skin here and there until it was red. Trini twitched her legs and looked down, feeling and seeing that dangerous rope being pulled across her right ankle and tied to the bed. Her left one followed suit.

Completely, utterly, under Kim’s control.

The look on Kim’s face made her squirm and she fought the urge to curl in on herself. Not that she could anyway. Which was just what Kim wanted.

Kim moved to straddle her girlfriend, having lost her own shirt and pants somewhere along the way. Trini bit her lip at the skin-on-skin contact and felt Kim’s hands stroke her stomach and bare breasts. Kim got in Trini’s face and flashed those perfect teeth, “I’m going to worship you tonight. And there’s _nothing_ you can do about it.”

Trini gulped and Kim got to work in an instant. She kissed along Trini’s jawline, leaving little bite marks alongside the sharp bone. Her kisses were heavy and comforting as they moved down to Trini’s throat, where she left more than a few lovely purple marks. Trini was writhing underneath her girlfriend’s touch, craving and wanting more. _Needing_ more.

Kim licked a fat stripe down Trini’s collarbone and moved her way down to her girlfriend’s very _sensitive_ chest. When her lips made contact with Trini’s breast, the submissive let out a shaky breath, and the headboard creaked as Trini pulled forward. Kim placed a possessive hand around Trini’s throat and gave a quick, three-second squeeze. Trini relaxed.

Kim smiled up at her and took one of her nipples into her mouth, releasing it and breathing on it. Trini was slowly unraveling under her touch as her other nipple got the same treatment. She murmured sweet-nothings as she worked across Trini’s body. Little ‘you’re too beautiful for words’ or ‘how did I get so blessed’. A few more bruises later, Kim inched her way over to Trini’s arm, where she softly kissed every bruise from training and every faint scar that lined that perfectly tanned skin.

By the time Kim had made her way past Trini’s naval, Trini was full-on _begging_ for some form of stimulation. It was all too much for her to handle and she needed Kim to do _something._ It was driving her crazy to not put her own hands on that perfect body that was splayed against her own, to tangle her hands into Kim’s hair, and make her moan for a change. She strained in the rope and heard Kim let out a soft huff in amusement.

Kim lowered herself in between Trini’s legs and waited. She could play this game all day and Trini knew it. Without the use of her hands as well, she had no way of speeding up the process. _God this is too fucking hot._

“Please Kim,” she licked her lips.

“Please what baby?” Kim asked innocently.

“Please just _touch_ me for fucks sake,” Trini growled out, her legs pushing up into the rope in a vain attempt to wrap around Kim’s waist.

Kim nipped at her thigh, “No swearing babygirl, I set the pace here, not you.”

“Kim... _please._ ”

Kim gave a wolfish grin and put her lips right to the source of Trini’s pain. Trini let out a gasp of relief and pushed her hips down into Kim’s face. The dominant allowed the move.

Kim licked from top to bottom, savoring every drop of Trini’s sweet essence. Her tongue poked at Trini’s entrance and Trini began to mutter out ‘please Kim’. The Pink Ranger was more than happy to help. And, to be fair, the look of Trini all marked up, fully tied up, and begging was more than Kim could handle. She stuck her tongue inside her girlfriend and heard Trini let out a raging moan above her.

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before Trini was cumming harder than ever directly into Kim’s mouth and letting out a string of curses in both Spanish and English.

Kim lifted herself up so that she was hovering over her girlfriend, silently thanking Ranger strength (and that lovely alien rope she got from Alpha 5) to be able to hold her above her tied up girlfriend. She sat back on her hips, smiling and running her hands along those toned muscles before she decided to untie Trini.

When the rope was undone, Kim gently placed kisses all along the red and irritated skin. Trini blushed and silently preened as Kim praised her. “Thank you baby, for trying something new,” Kim whispered against her lips.

Trini nodded, rubbing absentmindedly at her wrists, “I loved it.”

“Glad to hear it because seeing you all tied up really made me fucking _horny_ ,” Kim admitted, her eyes turning dark once more.

3

The strap-on was a gift from Zack.

(Trini secretly loved that man.)

Kim was currently staring at her, letting off enough nerves to fill the room that Trini was sure she could cut through it with a knife. “Do you like it?” Kim asked. She had never sounded so unsure before.

Trini was still looking over the _very_ realistic looking cock in front of her. Its skin was slightly dark, similar to Kim’s skin tone. Trini bit her lip, imagining it filling her up and then imagining Kim fucking the _everloving_ shit out of her with it. She looked back up at Kim and set the box to the side, taking Kim’s hands in her own and pulling her close with enough force to knock Kim off balance (not an easy feat), “Fuck me.”

“Right now?” Kim quirked a brow.

“Take me with it right fucking now Kim,” Trini growled.

“Are you sure baby? I don’t want to make it seem like I’m forcing you to...”

“To like having a dick in me?” Trini half-laughed, “Trust me, if it wasn’t going to be coming from you, then I wouldn’t be down with this at all.”

Kim nodded in understanding and reached for the box, “You’re sure?”

“Take me now, or I’ll get myself off and leave before you can even say ‘babygirl’,” Trini threatened.

That snapped Kim out of her unease, a dangerous look forming in her eyes. Trini loved it when Kim got all dominant with her. The taller girl pushed Trini onto the bed and flipped her over so that Trini’s back was facing the ceiling. The two of them had already been doing some pretty sinful things before Kim had brought out the box, so removing their clothes was no longer an issue.

Trini heard Kim put the box on her desk and the slight grunt as Kim undoubtedly tightened the straps around her thighs. Trini gasped when Kim’s hands fell on her hips and pulled her up so that Trini’s bare chest was still resting against the bed, but her ass was face-up. Kim smirked and gave Trini a quick spank (something they already established that Trini _loved_ ). Trini bit her lip and pushed her body back, swallowing any fear she had about the fake dick and shaking her hips at Kim, “Take me.”

Kim growled, her hands digging into Trini’s hips. She climbed up onto the bed and adjusted their positioning, running a single hand along Trini’s spine and kissing her shoulder once.

Trini let out a breathy moan when the tip touched her entrance.

“Do you need any lube?” Kim asked, stilling herself about one inch into Trini.

The submissive paused for a moment and then nodded, “Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Anything for you babygirl.” Kim ran a soothing hand down her back and moved so that Trini could watch her run her hands along that sinful device. Trini’s eyes opened wide as the cool, clear liquid spilled out over the tip and Kim ran her palm over the head of the fake cock, her hip rutting forward in soft, gentle movements. Trini had her gaze locked on one line of lube that was sliding down the significant length, watching as it left the dildo nice and ready to be shoved inside of her. 

Kim was now fully jerking herself off. While she couldn’t really _feel_ it, the sight of Trini biting her lip and wiggling those perfect hips was giving Kim more than a few sparks of pleasure. She ran her hand down her cock, tracing the veins and shuddering when Trini let out the smallest whimper. 

Trini looked up at Kim, now silently pleading with the dominate to take her. With more than enough lube Kim got back into place before Trini, resting her hands along the smooth slope of muscle between Trini’s shoulders. She put her knees on the bed and placed the tip of her cock against Trini’s entrance, “Are you ready baby?”

“Oh god, yes Kim!” Trini gasped out, pushing herself back ever-so-slightly in hopes that Kim would take the hint.

She did.

Kim pushed herself into Trini, watching as the fake cock disappeared inside of her girlfriend. When their hips met Trini was shaking, her body not at all accustomed to anything this big inside of her.

“Fuck, Kim...It feels _so good_.”

“You like me filling you, huh baby?” Trini could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Oh god yes, please...Kim...don't make me wait!” She wailed out, bit down into the sheets when Kim shifted slightly.

Kim leaned up, her hands finding purchase right on the small of Trini’s back and Trini braced herself for the oncoming storm. And man did Kim give it her all. She pulled out of Trini a few inches and slid herself back in, the strap-on rubbing against her own clit and giving her her own pleasure as she fucked her little submissive.

Trini groaned out in disappointment every time the dildo left her body and whined with pleasure when it returned. Kim tightened her grip and pulled Trini back into herself, speeding up her thrusts. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with the lewd sounds of their bodies slamming against one another and Trini’s moans punctuating every thrust Kim gave. 

Trini was gasping and moaning so perfectly, so much so that it fueled Kim’s thrusts. Kim was gripping so hard that she knew Trini’s hips would have perfectly hand-shaped bruises on her for at least a few days and that thought alone made Kim thrust remarkably hard into her girlfriend. Trini bit down on the sheets, pushing her hips back as best as she could in her current position. The feeling of Kim filling her was becoming too much to handle.

Kim and Trini became one. United out of love and sheer animalistic lust. Kim tangled one hand into Trini’s hair and pulled it, _hard._ Not hard enough to pull it out, but hard enough to have Trini throw her head back and let out the most perfect whine in the whole world. When she pulled it again Trini let out a noise that one would hear when stepping on a cat's tail. Kim marked that down in the ‘go over/talk about later’ file she had stored in her head. Kim then hoisted her girlfriend up so that she was fully on her hands and knees and man did Kim love the sight.

Trini loved the feeling as well. She had released the blanket from her mouth and was fully moaning and gasping into the air, the occasional plea for more escaping her soft lips. She pushed back in time with Kim’s thrusts, never wanting to be devoid of that wonderful cock again. Trini was comfortable with her sexuality, had never been with a guy, and never had intention or thoughts of doing so; but the feeling of Kim rawing her and grunting about how she was ‘such a perfect little slutty submissive’ was making Trini see stars.

When Kim leaned forward and sank her teeth into Trini’s neck the submissive felt her entire body give out due to the sheer pleasure of the moment. She grasped the blanket in her teeth again so she wouldn’t damage anything and bit a hole through said blanket as her orgasm wrecked her, sending spasms down her spine. She could feel Kim shuddering above her and her stuttering breaths against her spine.

Trini looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend just in time to see the last few shudders of Kim’s orgasm rip through her.

“That was...”

“Amazing,” Trini finished, laying down on her side per Kim’s request. Kim wrapped a possessive arm around Trini’s chest and pulled her closer. Kim was panting, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but she still cuddled up to her warm girlfriend, placing soft kisses on her shoulder and bicep.

“Was that okay though? Didn’t make you feel uncomfortable?” Kim asked, nervous. She had _loved_ fucking her girlfriend within an inch of her life, but she didn’t want to do it if Trini wasn't completely on board.

“More than okay you sap,” Trini lightly slapped Kim's chest and then kissed the same spot her hand had touched, “I loved feeling you inside of me.”

  
  


4

“Are you down for something a little more...edgy?” Kim asked, pulling away from her girlfriend. Both clad in nothing but their bras and underwear, their bodies were pressed up against one another, and Trini was sitting on Kim’s lap, grinding down with those _lovely_ Latina genes.

“Depends what you’re referring to,” Trini raised an eyebrow, keeping the space between them as minimal as possible.

The two had already discussed hard limits, things like piss play, age play, and fire play were all off the table. Both said they would update the other as things progressed. Not that they weren’t already kinky as hell. Trini could almost get herself off by just _thinking_ about the night that Kim had tied her up so tight that she was unable to move an inch _and then_ Kim fucked her within an inch of her life with their strap-on.

Kim bit her lip and gently eased Trini off of her lap. The shorter girl tilted her head when Kim pulled out a box from her closet, “We already-” she cut off her thoughts when Kim pulled out a beautiful looking knife. It was thin and obviously sharp. Black and sleek, its handle had red trimming and it fit into Kim’s hand _perfectly_.

“You want to...cut me?” Trini recoiled slightly, her back tensing.

“We don’t have to,” Kim added, shifting her weight from foot to foot, “We won’t do anything unless you want to.”

“Same goes for you,” Trini reminded her.

“But I’m always the one pushing new things,” Kim let a smirk fall on her face and she switched the knife over to her left hand, playing with the blade dangerously.

“Blood play, huh?”

“Knife play technically.” Kim stepped closer to her girlfriend, placing her free hand on Trini’s shoulder and kissing the top of her head, “Nothing sexier to me than seeing you submit.”

“Except that one hoodie,” Trini teased. Kim blushed. That damned yellow and pink hoodie that was one size too small for Trini so it hugged her in all the right places and _fuck_ just the thought of it made Kim twitch.

“Don’t try and distract me,” Kim half-laughed, setting the knife down on the bed, “Are you okay with this or should we just stick to what we know?”

Trini eyed the blade curiously and touched the curved metal with two fingers. It was cold, smooth, and ready to be used. She picked it up. It was lighter than she thought but no doubt a dangerous weapon.

“We can try it,” Trini whispered, “Just, be gentle. And nothing near my neck.”

Kim nodded in understanding, her hand grazing the top of the scars that Rita had left. It was fitting that ‘Rita’ was their safeword. “Lay back baby and spread your legs for me.”

Trini did as she was told, placing her hands on her stomach and eyeing Kim cautiously. Kim loomed over Trini, the fire in her eyes back in full force. She lifted the knife to her mouth and licked the sharp part of the blade (thank god for Ranger durability). Trini whimpered as she watched.

Kim brought the blade down to Trini’s thigh and placed the cool metal against her hot skin. Trini twitched under her touch, and when Kim stroked the dull edge of the knife against the rise of her hip, she bucked into the air. Just once. But that was all Kim needed to see to know that Trini was fully on board.

Kim smirked and kissed Trini sweetly, letting their lips dance to slowly ease Trini into that wonderfully submissive part of her brain. When she pulled back, Trini’s eyes were glossed over and hazy, a dumb smile on her face. The Pink Ranger smiled, kissing her cheek and then pulling back. She put her knife underneath the lace of Trini’s thong (it would be a shame to see those go, but Kim knew that her girlfriend preferred men’s underwear anyway) and cut away one half of that restrictive yellow underwear. The followed suit with the other side, just barely pressing the tip of the blade into Trini’s thigh. Trini gasped. Never before had being stripped of her underwear seemed so...erotic. And that was saying a lot.

Kim took the scraps of the thong and threw them over her shoulder into the trash can. She then let her hand cup Trini and drank in those lovely quiet moans that Trini was trying to bite back. With her right hand, she took the knife, letting the tip of it drag down Trini’s ribs to her hip, leaving a very thin, raised red line in its wake. Trini shook under the feeling, clenching around nothing. 

“Are you doing okay?” Kim whispered gently into Trini’s ear, pressing one finger to her entrance.

Trini bit her lip and nodded, rocking her hips into that stupid finger that just _would not go inside of her._

“Use your words.” Kim pressed the tip of the knife a little harder into Trini’s hip, but not on the bone so it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Yes...It feels good,” Trini admitted, looking away shyly.

“Good girl,” Kim kissed Trini and rewarded her by slipping her finger into that warm wetness that was _begging_ for contact. Trini preened at the praise. 

(Trini has _quite_ the praise kink.)

Kim then put the blade on Trini’s thigh, giving her girlfriend one last look for any sign of unease and when she saw none, she pressed down carefully until Trini was fluttering her eyes shut. Kim pushed her finger in deeper as she dragged the knife down a straight line on the top of her toned thigh. A few drops of blood came to the surface, but nothing worrying. Good.

Kim pressed her thumb into the new wound and watched as Trini rocked her hips harder into her hand. Kim put another finger inside and started a steady rhythm for her girlfriend to follow, “You’re doing so well baby.”

“God, Kim...do it again.”

Kim was more than happy to help her submissive.

Trini was lost in a haze of pleasure. The cold metal had now heated to her own body temperature, giving Trini the illusion that it wasn’t even a knife. And _fuck! Every time_ Kim pressed the tip into her sensitive skin Trini felt like she was on fire. A wonderful fire, but fire nonetheless. Kim was being gentle and kind, praising her after every small cut and kissing away the small tears that threatened to spill out. Not out of pain or discomfort, but pure _bliss._ The knife plus those fingers were driving Trini towards her most powerful orgasm that she was sure she would ever have.

Kim put a third finger inside of her girlfriend and stilled, digging the blade in slightly deeper, ever-so-slightly, but the increase had to have been noticed by her girlfriend, who was now, nearly screaming with pleasure.

Trini reached up and cupped Kim’s face with both hands, drawing her in tight for a steamy kiss. She heard the knife _clang_ as it hit the bedroom floor and was even more aware of Kim’s other hand cupping her breast (she knew that Kim’s abs would be on _fire_ tomorrow and Trini would be sure to give her an amazing orgasm of her own in compensation). Trini kissed her roughly and brought her thigh up, pressing it to Kim’s abs. The sparks of slight pain from the open wound sent Trini tumbling over the edge and she flooded Kim’s hand, having no choice but to break the kiss and let out a shaky breath against Kim’s face.

Kim kissed her jawline, sucking and nipping and surely leaving a mark all while she praised Trini for a job well done. When Trini was done, Kim removed her fingers, sucking on them lightly to clean them, satisfied when Trini’s pupils expanded at the image, and then laying down next to Trini. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’m floating,” Trini panted, pressing her body against Kim’s. She was sure that those small cuts were already healed or healing due to their new healing factor.

“Keep this then?”

Trini nodded, kissing the front of Kim’s neck, “But we do it sparingly.”

Kim closed her hand around Trini’s, kissing the side of her head, “Anything for you babygirl. But we should clean up your thigh.”

Kim removed herself from Trini’s strong grip against both of their wills and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a clean towel and soaked the tip in some warm water, filling a nearby cup with some water as well and making her way back over to Trini, who was now sitting up against the headboard.

Kim sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took the wet part of the towel to Trini’s red thigh. Trini sucked in a breath and Kim looked at her with concern lacing her face.

“It stings, but it’s okay,” Trini reassured her.

Kim nodded and dipped the towel in the cup, slowly washing away the blood from Trini’s thigh and helping the healing process. Her other hand was resting on Trini’s calf, rubbing soothing circles into it.

5

Trini looked herself over in the large mirror that was sitting in the hotel room’s entranceway. Kim had rented out a hotel room for their six month anniversary and gave Trini a present as she left to go get something out of the car.

Now Trini was looking at said gift.

It was a collar.

A pink and black collar.

A pink and black _dog_ collar.

It fit snug against Trini’s neck, much like it would on the neck of like a husky or something. She touched the charm in the center with shaky fingers. The gold had a small message etched into both sides: _Pet_ on the front and _Kimberly Hart_ on the back. With the exception of the collar, she had nothing else on.

The two had dabbled in Dom/Sub play before, sometimes even going as far as doing a small scene here and there, but the night that Trini had called Kim ‘Master’ changed their sex life for the better. Now at least once a week the two would do a full scene. Trini had become Kim’s ‘pet’ in the bedroom. But tonight would be their first night doing any sort of pet play and not just a normal BDSM scene (or full scene, as their bondage, knife play, etc etc were all considered scenes...just smaller in scale).

Kim came back into the room looking dangerously hot. She had on a skimpy looking black corset (not that she needed any more curves), tight black pants, and killer 5in heeled-boots on. The look on her face was almost enough to send Trini to her knees.

“How’re you feeling?” Kim asked, breaking character to make sure that Trini was fully on board.

“Good,” Trini bit her lip and looked down, “Maybe a little nervous.”

“We’ll go slow today, okay?” Kim asked, “Or we don’t have to do this at all.”

“No!” Trini spluttered out, then she flushed in embarrassment, “I mean, no. I definitely want to do this.”

Kim purred, “Atta girl. Now, on your knees.”

Trini obeyed, falling to her knees and looking up a Kim. Kim bent forward and clipped a leash to the ring on the back of Trini’s collar, walking over to the main part of the room while Trini crawled on her hands and knees behind her.

“Up, on the bed.”

Trini leaped up. She could already feel herself drifting into that submissive pool that was always in the back of her mind. Her thoughts filled with nothing but submission and the need to obey.

“Good girl,” Kim tied her end of the leash to the bedpost and walked over to the duffle bag of tricks she had brought with her. She pulled out one of Trini’s favorites. The flogger. “Do you want this pretty girl?”

“Yes, Master,” Trini said, trying to soothe her shaking.  
“Ah ah, dogs don’t speak,” Kim smirked, bending forward to give Trini a view of her cleavage.

Trini paused to think of what Kim wanted and then eyed the leash once more. She barked. Kim smiled.

She walked over and ran her fingers through Trini’s soft hair. It had grown longer, save for the side that she had fully shaved off. It was different from her normal hairstyle and god did Kim love it. She grabbed a fistful and pulled. Trini let out a whimper of pleasure.

Kim ran her hand down Trini’s neck and spine, watching goosebumps flood the soft skin and she smirked again. She loved the effect she had on her girlfriend. She held the flogger in front of Trini’s neck. “Ready?”

Trini barked twice, her eyes darker than obsidian. Kim nodded and patted her cheek, moving to the side of Trini and running the flogger teasingly down Trini’s sensitive ribs and thighs. The pet began to tremble, her hips rocking subconsciously.

Kim smacked the flogger right across Trini’s ass and watched it jiggle satisfyingly. Trini let out a breathy moan and let her head fall forward. Kim heard the tag jingle on her collar and growled with approval, sending out two more strikes on that perfect ass. The flogger left red marks in its wake, but nothing that Kim wouldn’t rub away later. She struck again, this time between Trini’s shoulder blades and listened out for that pitiful moan.

“Having fun, Pet?”

Trini let out a chorus of barks, arching her back, silently begging for more.

“Good girl,” Kim purred. She ran the flogger down the center of her spine until she reached Trini’s thighs, where she unleashed two strikes per thigh. Kim could see how wet Trini was now, her core glistening wonderfully. “You’re so wet...”

She dragged the flogger in between those wet folds and Trini whined, pushing back. “Not yet.” Kim snapped. Trini froze in place, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter.

Kim stepped around to the front and lifted one boot into Trini’s face, “Since you don’t seem to know your place. Kiss them.”

Trini looked up at Kim and then back down at the boot. She bent forward, pushing her ass into the air (perfect for Kim’s viewing pleasure) and laid several kisses to the smooth leather.

“Good girl.”

Trini relaxed under the praise and whined when Kim lifted her up off the bed and sat her down on the floor, “Now worship them.”

Trini did as she was told (duh). Kissing and licking the leather and shaking her ass so Kim could watch how much she was enjoying this. Kim took her left leg and put her foot on the center of Trini’s spine, pressing her into the carpet.

“You look so pretty like that, Pet,” Kim growled.

Trini’s cheek rubbed into the carpet and she whimpered, scrabbling at the floor when Kim smacked the flogger across her shoulder once. “Stay still and stay here.”

The pressure was removed from her back and Trini looked up from where she lay, not moving, but observing. Kim was digging through the bag again, the flogger having been returned to its case. Trini bit back a whimper of disappointment and then fought back a moan when Kim pulled out a lovely looking toy. Something they hadn’t used, but something that Trini wanted inside of her _now._

It was a butt plug. A butt plug with a lovely fox tail attached to the end of it. Kim kneeled down and held it in front of Trini, “Is this okay?”

Trini eyed the black fur and then gazed into the protective eyes of Kim. She barked twice. The look that fell onto Kim’s face would be enough to make the Devil blush. She stood up, dragging the soft fur down Trini’s back, and then Trini heard a cap being opened. Lube. Good.

Another second later the butt plug was being slowly pushed into her. Trini whined out in pleasure, rutting her hips and clawing at the floor, fully submitting to the haze in her mind. Kim cooed when it popped into place and she rubbed Trini’s ass a few times for good measure.

She backed away and looked down at her submissive. She looked so pretty right now. A tail hanging out of her, a collar marking her as _owned,_ her ass and back covered in red marks and her neck marked with purple bruises from their previous activities.

Kim dropped her pants right in the sightline for Trini to see. Trini gulped, eyeing the strap-on that was now bobbing as Kim kneeled down and pressed it to her lips. Trini opened her mouth and let Kim push it inside. She closed her mouth and moaned at the feeling of the warm toy weighing down her tongue. Kim humped her face once and gave Trini a questioning look. Trini wagged her tail to give permission.

Kim smiled, gripping the back of Trini’s head to still her, and then she started rutting her hips into Trini’s face. Trini moaned as the dildo hit the back of her throat with every thrust and those noises only fueled the pace that Kim had set just moments before. Maybe one minute had passed before she was full-on face-fucking Trini. Her lips were stretched wide around the fake cock but Trini had closed her eyes and looked as if she was in heaven. Kim ran her other hand down Trini’s cheek lovingly and Trini pushed into the touch.

When Kim pulled out of Trini’s mouth, her pet was panting for air and her cock was dripping saliva. “Back on the bed.”

Trini leaped up, only able to go so far with her leash tethering her to a certain spot. “Turn around, Pet.”

Trini obeyed and swayed her hips. Kim’s eyes were locked on that lovely tail, watching it sway back and forth. This only further cemented Trini as her little pet. That she was _hers._ She growled and got behind Trini, putting her hands on her hips and pulling her back towards her. Trini yelped in surprise.

“Bark for me, Pet. Tell me how much you want this,” Kim teased, running the head of her cock between those slick folds.

Trini started full-on barking. Her barks were high-pitched and needy and she thrust her hips back to try and get any relief for the fire burning inside of her. Kim groaned with every bark and shoved herself inside with one thrust. Trini howled with pleasure. Just like the mutt she was.

“You’re such a good girl,” Kim purred, dragging her nails down Trini’s already-red back. Trini whined.

“My little Pet. So wet and needy. I hope you’re ready.”

Trini barked to confirm her suspicions and Kim held nothing back. There was nothing sweet or soft about this fucking. This was raw, animalistic. Kim slammed herself as hard as she could into Trini, spanking her ass on every third thrust. She pulled Trini’s tail and bit down on her shoulders, she dug her nails in deep and growled rough and low into Trini’s ear.

Trini was a mess underneath her Master. She was crying out of pleasure, barking, and whining whenever she thought was necessary and was pressing herself back into Kim’s touch every moment she could. The feeling of Kim’s hips touching hers accompanied by the pleasure and thought of being so dominated and _owned_ was bringing Trini closer and closer to her peak.

“Cum for me Pet.”

Trini threw her head back, letting out a piercing howl as she clamped down on Kim’s cock. Kim bottomed out inside of her, grabbing handfuls of that perfect ass and giving the most shallow of thrusts to milk Trini of everything she had. Trini was shaking, her muscles weakened and her mind foggy. She brought one hand up to touch her collar and whined with pleasure, looking over her shoulder at Kim.

Kim’s eyes grew soft and she leaned forward, kissing the charm on Trini’s collar and then licking her jawline, “You did so good Pet.”

Trini whimpered out, unable to think any actual, coherent thoughts.

“Now let me take care of you.”

+1

Kim woke up to an empty bed. Odd. Usually, after scenes, Trini would wrap herself around Kim and not let her go, especially after she had a subdrop (which she did last night). Ever since their night at the hotel, the two of them had scenes more often than not.

Kim saw that Trini’s shoes were still sitting next to her closet door so she knew that Trini had to be here. She left her room, thanking the gods again that her parents weren’t home, and made her way downstairs.

The scent of pancakes hit her like a tidal wave.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Trini cooking at the stovetop. She had nothing on but a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Her back was mottled with bruises and her thighs still had red lines from the previous night's activities. Kim purred and came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Trini’s waist and kissing her neck softly.

“Morning,” Trini whispered, turning to kiss Kim.

“Mmm, good morning,” Kim mumbled, “What’re you doing?”

Trini blushed. “Well...you always take such good care of me after a scene that I thought I would repay the favor.” She blushed harder. “So I made your favorite pancakes and uhm, have some movies lined up for us. I thought I could give you a massage while you eat and watch.”

Kim sighed happily into Trini’s neck, “You’re too kind.”

“I love you,” Trini kissed the top of Kim’s head.

“I love you too baby.”

“Now go lay down, everything will be ready in a few minutes,” Trini shooed her away.

“Yes, Master.”

Trini eyed her in shock.


End file.
